crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
N. Sanity Beach (location)
N. Sanity Beach is a famous location situated on N. Sanity Island, and is one of the most recurring locations in the entire Crash Bandicoot series. Crash Bandicoot N. Sanity Beach is first seen in Crash Bandicoot, where it has a brief role and has a level named after it. It is seen when Crash washes up on N. Sanity Island, although not much of it can be seen, despite the camera view in that area. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back N. Sanity Beach can be see from the Secret Warp Room, on N. Sanity Island, in the distance, although it appears as a plain beach. It is also seen in the bad ending (shown if the player hasn't got 100% game completion), where Crash is lying on the sand with Coco as she wonders what happened to the Cortex Vortex. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Crash, Coco, Polar, and Aku Aku are on the beach in the intro at the point Uka Uka is freed. Also, it appears that Crash's house is near the beach, and the sand connects with the front yard of the of their house. Crash Team Racing In this game, N. Sanity Island is a hub world in adventure mode, where it contains several tikis and pools, and a dock where the track, Roo's Tubes, is located. The tracks in it are Crash Cove, Roo's Tubes, Sewer Speedway, and Mystery Caves. Its crystal collecting arena is Skull Rock and the hub's boss is Ripper Roo. It also has the doors to the Gem Stone Valley and Glacier Park hub worlds. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex The beach again appears in the intro, where it seems to expand around the entire island. Crash and his friends are seen relaxing. When The Elementals strike, the beach is hit with a small tsunami, washing away chairs and plants, and also hitting Aku Aku and Pura, who were on the beach at that time. Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced ﻿Crash, Coco, and Crunch are seen on N. Sanity Beach before Coco and Crunch are abducted. The beach seems to have many more plants scattered about. Crash Nitro Kart N. Sanity Beach appears in the intro, where Crash's house is seen on it with some ancient columns and palm trees with ferns next to them. ﻿Crash Twinsanity The beach has massively expanded, and has many features to it: mountains, tiki statues, cannons, monkeys, crabs, seagulls, a chicken house, and various cliffs and beach supplies. Crash's house is now moved into the jungle and there is no more plants on the beach. Crash of the Titans (GBA) After N. Gin's invasion, N. Sanity Beach still remains, but now has a lack of plants, large rocks, and no connected jungle, but it is connected with several very large grass blade﻿ rows. Gallery Nsanity2.png|Crash and Aku Aku on the beach in Crash 1 Crash B..jpg|Crash and Coco on the beach in Crash 2 Crashoutsdehouse.JPG|Crash outside the house on the beach in Crash 3 Pura on N.Sanity Beach.PNG|Pura on N. Sanity Beach in CTR Crash'shousecnk.PNG|The Bandicoot House on the beach in CNK N._Sanity_Beach_Trilogy.jpg|''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' Crash1NSaneTrilogy.jpg|''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' nf n sanity beach concept 1.png|Concept art of landforms in CTR NF. nf n sanity beach concept 2.png|Concept art of the victory podium in CTR NF. it:N. Sanity Beach Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Worlds Category:CTR Hub Worlds Category:Places Category:Beach Levels Category:N. Sanity Beach (CTR) Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled